gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Glee - Vogue LYRICS-0
Beschreibung Vogue by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Sue. *LYRICS* Sue: Strike a pose! Strike a pose! Mercedes and Kurt: Vogue, Vogue Vogue, Vogue Sue: Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go (Mercedes and Kurt: Go go go) You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know (Mercedes and Kurt: Life that you know) When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh) Let your body move to the music (Mercedes and Kurt: Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Mercedes and Kurt: Go with the flow) You know you can do it All you need is your own imagination, So use it, that's what it's for (Mercedes and Kurt: That's what it's for) Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door (Mercedes and Kurt: Open up the door) It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life Sue and Mercedes with Kurt: You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it! Sue: Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Mercedes and Kurt: Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh) Let your body go with the flow (Mercedes and Kurt: Go with the flow) You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it (with Kurt: Not just where you bump and grind it) Soul is in the musical That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh... Vogue) Let your body move to the music (Mercedes and Kurt: Move to the music) Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Huh... Vogue) Let your body go with the flow (Mercedes and Kurt: Go with the flow) You know you can do it Vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Mercedes and Kurt: Move to the music) Vogue (Mercedes and Kurt: Vogue) Beauty's where you find it (Mercedes and Kurt: Go with the flow) Greta Garbo, and Monroe Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Sue Sylvester, dance on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Will Schuester, I hate you! Ladies with an attitude Fella's that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Vogue (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue) Vogue (Vogue Vogue) Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to just Vogue! (Vogue Vogue Vogue) Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:VideosKategorie:Videos